


guess the object - phan

by knightsten



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsten/pseuds/knightsten
Summary: hhhhhhhhh





	guess the object - phan

"daaan, i'm bored." phil whined from across the lounge.

dan smiled sleepily at phil. they were going to head up to bed soon, they just felt that 9:45 was too early to go to bed.

dan put his phone down and got up. he walked over to where phil was laying across the couch. phil looked up at dan and moved over closer to the cushion so dan could lay with him.

dan plopped down into phil's arms and cuddled up against him. he felt safe next to phil, he felt happy in his arms. he sighed in content.

"we could just, you know, lay here for a while." dan replied. phil shook his head and leaned it on top of dan's head.

"no, that's still boring. i have an idea, actually." phil said.

dan looked up at him. "why did you say you were bored if you had an idea?" phil smiled.

"let's do the "what's in my hand" challenge again." phil said.

dan sat up and laughed. "phil!" he dragged out. "really? again?" he laughed as he was saying it so phil would know he wasn't being mean.

"why not? i won't prank you this time, i swear." phil said and sat up next to dan.

"i would be okay if you did spray me with water again, though. i'm meltingly from this heat." dan said, fanning his face with his hand for emphasis.

phil smiled and stood up. he looked down at dan and said, "close your eyes while i go get something to blindfold you." dan obeyed and closed his eyes. phil ran off to the bedroom and grabbed a tie.

he came back with the fabric and sat back down next to dan, who still had his eyes closed. phil wrapped the tie around dan's eyes and over the bridge of his nose. he tied a knot in the back and made sure it was secure. "can you see anything?" phil asked dan. dan shook his head no and giggled.

"this is so stupid." dan muttered, still grinning like an idiot. phil was full of wild ideas but dan loved him nonetheless.

"shh!" phil said back to dan and laughed too. "let me go get some things." he said and went into the next room over.

he had planned this entire thing and it was going how he hoped it would.

he walked into the kitchen and looked around. he would get 3 items and then the one he had set aside. phil grabbed an apple and went up to the bathroom.

he didn't really need to put much thought into what he would get dan to guess, only the last one mattered.

phil got the toothpaste tube and a sock from one of the bedroom drawers. then he went into his nightstand drawer and pulled out the velvety black box.

he put the box in his pocket and hurried back downstairs. his heart was pounding and his palms were sweating, not from running up and down the stairs and being out of shape, but from anxiety about asking dan a very important question.

he plopped down on the couch next to dan and took out the box and kept it on his lap with the three items.

"about time, i was considering taking off the blindfold and making sure you didn't get lost or something," dan said. "by the way, can you loosen the blindfold a little bit? it's really uncomfortably digging into the back of my head."

phil leaned over and loosened the knot in the tie slightly. dan pulled his hands up and adjusted the blindfold to be comfortable.

"ok, i've got four items here. you know what to do," phil said and picked up the apple. "hold out your hands."

dan held his hands in front of his chest in a cup and waited. phil put the apple down in his hands. dan laughed and shook his head.

"was this supposed to be hard, phil? it's an apple." dan concluded.

"i didn't make it that hard, but it will keep you entertained, okay?" phil said.

dan nodded but then shrugged. "okay, just do the next object." phil put the toothpaste tube into his hands.

dan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. he didn't know what it was. he started feeling around it more, and then touched around the cap.

"ew! why is it sticky?!" dan exclaimed and dropped the tube onto his lap. phil laughed. "it isn't funny, what was that?!"

"it was the toothpaste tube dan, calm down." phil said between laughing. dan sighed and chuckled.

"okay, two more items, right?" dan asked. phil's stomach flipped and remembered about what was in the box.

"yep." phil replied. he took the toothpaste off of dan and put the sock onto dan's hands.

dan frowned. "please tell me that this sock is clean."

"don't worry, it is." phil said.

"wait, a sock or clean?" dan questioned.

"both." phil said and dan let out a breath of relief.

"one more, come on." dan said.

phil's hands shook as he opened the small box and took out the thin ring. he got off the couch and kneeled in front of dan, readying himself for what he was about to do.

he got in the stereotypical stance for proposing and carefully placed the ring in dan's hands.

it took dan a few seconds to realize what it was. "is this like that ring from the top of water bottles? wait, no, it's solid. is it..."

dan's mouth dropped open and phil smiled. dan held the ring in one hand and pulled the blindfold of with the other.

he opened his palm and looked at the silver ring. dan covered his mouth with his right hand and clenched his eyes shut. when he opened them again, a tear rolled down his cheek and he whispered, "oh my god, phil."

phil but his lip in anticipation. dan looked up from the ring and at phil. "oh my god, phil, oh my god!" another warm tear ran down dan's cheek.

phil took the ring off of dan's palm and held it between his index finger and his thumb.

"dan, we've loved each other for 8 whole years, and every year with you has just been amazing. i love you so much, and i want every year to be amazing," phil said clearly. he had rehearsed this a million times in the mirror. dan was frantically wiping away tears.

"but i can't do that alone. daniel howell," phil took dan's hand in his. "will you marry me?"

dan completely broke down. tears streamed down his face but luckily he was smiling.

"oh my god, phil, yes! yes! i will!" dan exclaimed and launched himself at phil, wrapping him in a hug.

now phil was crying a little bit as well. dan had said yes, and he was the happiest he had ever been. he would get to spend the rest of his life with the one man he loved.

phil wrapped his arms around dan's back and rested his chin on dan's shoulder.

"i love you so much, phil. god, don't you ever forget that." dan whispered into phil's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> the demon phannie in me is screaming


End file.
